Serendipia
by Pseulzang
Summary: Severus Snape conocía a Lily desde su infancia, pero malos entendidos y situaciones confusas comienzan a distanciarlos, es por ello que en el séptimo año en Hogwarts Snape dará un radical cambio a su vida que lo hará permanecer junto a Lily. Breve historia romantica SnapexLily. Contiene Lime. Declaimer: Los personaje de Harry Hotter son Propiedad de la magnifica J. k. Rowling.
1. Séquito

¡Hola!

He vuelto con esta historia de Lily y Snape.

Después de volver a leer los libros y ver las películas de Harry Potter, rezumaron nuevamente mis amarguras con respecto a Snape (mi personaje favorito junto a Luna Lovegood). Me desahogo con este fanfic, y decido cerrar el círculo con respecto a Harry… again.

Espero que lo interpreten como si la estuviera viendo a través de un pensadero. Es como me imaginaba la relación de ellos, si Snape no hubiera continuado su camino con los mortifagos.

Disculpen los errores ortográficos, la cursilería y por ser una historia románticona muggle poco mágica.

Gracias y disfruten ^_^

* * *

 **.**

 **Cap. 01: Séquito**

 **.**

El Expreso de Hogwarts hacia su recorrido de regreso a King´s Kross. Después de un agitado para los aprendices de magos y brujas, en la escuela de magia y hechicería más celebres del país, muchos de ellos estaban deseosos de regresar al lado de su familia. Eran muy pocos los estudiantes que no ansiaban este momento, uno de ellos era Severus Snape.

\- Malditos Sangre Sucia – siseó un chico alto y delgado, con unas grandes gafas estilo aviador – No puedo esperar a unirme a las filas del Señor Tenebrosos para acabar con esas lacras.

\- Te aseguro Avery – pronuncio Mulciber con arrogancia, un joven de aspecto musculoso y mirada cruel– que mi primera víctima será esa sangre sucia de Mary McDonald – continuo mientras se reía - ¡AVADA KEDABRA!

Mulciber articuló estas palabras al tiempo que apuntaba con su dedo índice hacia el frente, donde una decaído Snape pegaba su tez cetrina contra la ventanilla de uno de los compartimientos del Expreso. Su aliento chocaba contra el vidrio, dejando que su mente divagara en recuerdos, sin importarle la conversación de sus amigos.

Avery y Mulciber intercambiaron miradas.

\- Aun estas llorando por esa sangre sucia – se burló Avery.

\- Cállate… - farfulla Snape sin siquiera dirigirle la mirada.

\- Snape… - dijo Mulciber con ponzoña – después de este descanso comenzaremos nuestro último año…año en el cual seremos libres para ir al lado del señor oscuro…creo oportuno recordarte esto, debido a que hay muchos rumores…rumores que dicen que tu estas...

Snape lanzo una mirada desdeñosa a Mulciber, la cual impido que este continuara hablando.

\- Para acortar ideas – Avery continua, haciendo una seña a Mulciber para que se sentara – este año es definitivo para todos nosotros….asi que espero que pongas en orden tus prioridades Snape, y decidas por fin donde están tus lealtades.

\- ¿Lealtad? – por primera vez Snape levantaba su cabeza – yo lo decidí hace mucho tiempo…desde el mismo momento en que fui elegido en la prestigiosa casa de Slytherin, asi que no tengo porque aclarar mis ideas…y mucho menos con ustedes.

Los dos jóvenes sentados al frente de Snape no estaban del todo seguros de las palabras de este último, sobre todo por el hecho de que pensaban que este se pasaba la gran mayoría del tiempo tras las faldas de Lily Evans, una sangre sucia y para colmo de males, una Gryffindor. De todas formas lo jóvenes viajaron en silencio el resto del recorrido. Avery y Mulciber tenían asuntos importantes que atender por esa zona. Snape desconocía sus verdaderos propósitos, pero dándole poca importancia a los dos, este se despidió de ellos con un intercambio de miradas y cada quien siguió su camino cuando el tren llego a su destino.

Mientras todos los jóvenes terminaban de bajar del tren, el joven Severus espero un momento en el andén 9 ¾, escondido tras un columna, solo para ver bajar del tren a una joven delgada que tenía una hermoso y largo cabellera color rojo oscuro. La chica dirigió su mirada hasta donde se encontraba Snape, habían sido amigo tanto tiempo que ella podía detectar su presencia. Cuando lo ojos verdes se cruzaron con los negros ella le dedico una mirada fulminante, volteando rápidamente su cabeza para hablar con una compañera.

Ella se alejó de allí, sin mirar atrás.

Snape maldijo por lo bajo, y siguió su comino. Le esperaba un largo camino hasta su casa, donde seguramente sus padres lo recibirían con una acalorada pelea entre ellos, patrocinada por su hijo anormal (según su padre) y su empeño por seguir haciendo magia.

Mientras caminaba Snape recapitulaba todos sus desastrosos años en el colegio Hogwarts. En el primer año Lily había sido elegida como una Gryffindor y el un Slytherin, separándolos. La única forma de conseguirla era en el gran comedor, casualmente en los pasillos, y en dos clases que compartían (y siguieron compartiendo) durante todos estos años: Encantamientos y Pociones. Después de ello miles de malentendidos entre ellos siguieron zanjando una gran grieta entre ellos, sin mencionar al majadero de James Potter, quien no lo dejaba en paz ni un momento. Gracias a una estúpida jugarreta de él y sus amigos casi pierde la vida, el idiota de Potter intervino salvando a Snape y su pellejo al mismo tiempo, pero Lily lo vio como un acto heroico. Todo había salido mal, pues el solo seguía a la pandilla de James para demostrarle a Lily lo desagradable que ellos eran, y asi poder dejar de ver ese brillo que emanaba de sus ojos cuando hablaban de James (o eso creía ver Snape). Las entrañas de Severus se revolvieron.

Pero lo que en verdad le había dolido era la vergüenza que había pasado delante de todos…él sabía que Lily solo quería ayudarlo, pero no pudo evitarlo…no con tanto rencor dentro…no con tanto odio por los Gryffindor…no por todo estos años…solo un par de palabras salieron de sus labios…sangre sucia…y fueron dirigidas a Lily. Ella y Snape no habían hablado desde entonces, el trato de disculparse pero no pudo conseguir su perdón.

… _Este año es definitivo para todos nosotros….asi que espero que pongas en orden tus prioridades Snape, y decidas por fin donde están tus lealtades…_

Las palabras que Avery le dijo en el tren comenzaron a girar en su cabeza, como si estuviera viéndolas a través del pensador. Él tenía razón, Snape había deseado con todo su ser pertenecer a los mortifagos, un grupo que lo entendía, pero dejar a Lily detrás le destrozaba, él sabía que ella jamás lo seguiría.

Snape llego a su casa, se encerró en su habitación dando un portazo, dejando del otro lado los gritos de sus padres, los cuales ya no le aturdían tanto, ya no era un niño pequeño.

.

.

.

El calor de Agosto se expandía como una ola gigante, el césped de Spinner´s End estaba seco, su calles desiertas y polvorientas, libre de habitantes que escapaban de calor encerrándose en su habitaciones con aire acondicionado. Solo un joven alto y delgado, vestido con una camisa negra dos talla más grande y unos pantalones roídos del mismo color que la camisa, de piel pálida y aspecto sombrío caminaba por aquello lugares en dirección a un pequeño parque, donde había estado yendo durante dos semanas seguidas para encontrase con su mejor amiga Lily Evans tratando de lograr su perdón. No había funcionado.

Su paso se detuvo cuando vio a tres chicas sentadas en los columpios, eran Petunia y su amiga Nivaria Groom, y en una esquina estaba ella, la joven a la que tanto buscaba Snape, Lily Evans. Ella se encontraba con su mirada fija en el suelo mientras que las otras dos conversaban alegremente, relegando a Lily a un segundo plano, como siempre lo hacían.

Snape camino sigilosamente y se cubrió detrás de un árbol seco cerca de ellas. Después de unos minutos de espera, Severus pudo percatarse que Petunia y Nivaria se reían de algo, mientras el rostro de Lily se tornada de un rojo escarlata.

\- ¡No lo puedo creer Petunia! – vociferó Nivaria – no lo puedo creer de la pequeña Lily – dijo maliciosamente a través de su chueca dentadura.

\- Créelo – continuó petunia – ella siempre ha sido un fenómeno, no es de extrañar su atracción por personas tan anormales como ella.

Lily no decía nada pero Snape pudo notar como trataba de contener su ira. Petunia y Nivaria se alejaron dejando a Lily atrás.

Snape aprovechó la oportunidad y se acercó a ella.

\- Ya vete Severus, no estoy de humor – dijo Lily a Snape una vez que este estuvo frente a ella.

\- Lily, por favor… -

Snape estaba frente a ella con una expresión dolida, una que jamás le mostraría a otras personas.

\- Sabes que esa palabras…yo no quería…- dijo Snape.

\- Pues la dijiste – replico Lily – y eso nunca cambiara, al igual que tú y tus amigos, los mortifagos.

Lily se levantó del columpio, dispuesta a irse de allí, pero Severus sujetó su muñeca.

\- Podría cambiar – dijo él.

\- Sé que no lo harás – contradigo ella.

\- Crees saber muchas cosas sobre mi – Snape soltó a Lily y apretó los puños – pero evitas profundizar en otras, no es asi…

Lily desvió la mirada.

\- Tu sabes a lo que me refiero – prosiguió Snape – no espero lo mismo de ti, pero por favor no me alejes… tu eres…

Snape no continuo, su mandíbula estaba apretada y negaba a seguir hablando.

\- Snape…- Lily le dio la espalda para evitar sus ojos – me asusta…me asusta el camino que estas siguiendo, no puedo seguir aquí contigo, mientras mis otros amigos sufren injurias y amenazas por parte de tu grupo de…de…

Pero no pudo terminar la oración, ella también se negaba a pronunciar más palabras, y se alejó.

 _...Este año es definitivo para todos nosotros….asi que espero que pongas en orden tus prioridades Snape..._

 _._

 _._

 _._


	2. Lealtad

.

.

.

 **Cap. 02: Lealtad.**

.

Los últimos días de vacaciones Snape se la pasó encerrado en su habitación, leyendo libros avanzados sobre Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras y Pociones, dos de sus materias favoritas. Ni él ni Lily volvieron a encontrarse, pero Severus no podía evitar pensar sobre las últimas palabras que Lily le dirigió.

El día llego, el primero de septiembre Snape subió al Expreso de Hogwarts, solo, sin compañía. Compro unas grajeas de todos los sabores a la señora del carrito y se dirigió a uno de los compartimientos. Adentro unas chicas de Gryffindor charlaban efusivamente, pero cuando Snape irrumpió se callaron al instante. Solo una dijo entre dientes a otra – Ese es Quejicus Snape, sí que es espantoso -.

A Snape no le importaban esos comentarios. Arrojo las grajeas de todos los sabores que había comprado con anterioridad a la joven que se encontraba pegando su rostro contra el vidrio: Lily Evans. Ella logro atajarlas con dificultad y Snape se fue sin decir palabra. El grupo se quedó atónito por la acción del joven de Slytherin.

El primer mes en la escuela de Hogwarts fue sumamente extraño y lleno de cambios, por un lado James Potter no era tan altivo y fanfarrón como solía serlo, aunque seguía saliendo a hurtadillas con su pandilla los días de luna llena. Pero lo más raro no era eso, si no que ahora Potter buscaba cualquier excusa para estar al lado de Lily Evans, y era tan notorios sus propósitos que toda la escuela murmuraba sobre ellos y lo magnifico que se veían juntos. Por su parte Snape lo único que podía hacer ante las acciones de Potter era hervirse de rabia por dentro, pero ya no buscaba Lily, se la pasaba solo, (bueno, mas solo de lo acostumbrado) se rumoreaba que ya no formaba parte del grupo denominado los motifagos y su amistad con Avery y Mulciber se había acabado. Lily noto todo esto.

\- ¡Lily! ¡Lily! ¡Lily! – se escucharon lo gritillos de dos estudiante de primero de Gryffindor – tenemos algo para ti.

Lily, que para ese momento se encontraba en la sala común de los Gryffindor leyendo el libro de Preparación de Pociones Avanzadas, dio un pequeño salto en su silla por la sorpresiva efusividad de las pequeñas Gryffindor.

\- Silencio, no ven que ya es tarde – dijo Evans al momento que cerraba el libro para mirarlas con severidad. Era cerca de las once de la noche, casi todos los estudiantes estaban dormido.

\- Lo sentimos – dijo un de las estudiantes con una gran sonrisa que contrariaba lo que decía – pero es que James nos dio esto.

La otra pequeña le ofreció un trozo de pergamino y se quedaron allí paradas, expectantes, esperando que Lily abriera el pergamino.

\- Mejor vayan a dormir – hablo Lily con un tono divertido. Las dos estudiantes de Gryffindor subieron las escaleras muy a su pesar hasta su dormitorio.

Lily se aseguró que nadie estaba presente y abrió el trozo de pergamino.

 _Lily siento molestarte,_

 _pero tengo problemas analizando las estrellas,_

 _es para un ensayo de astronomía, sé que eres buena en ello_

 _como todo lo que tú haces…_

 _podrías ayudarme. Estaré esperándote a las 11:00 PM en la torre de astronmia._

 _Atte._

 _James Potter._

Lily vio el reloj de pared, faltaban cinco minutos para las once. La expresión en su rostro no demostraba sentimiento alguno, pero resoplo por lo bajo. Por fortuna aun tenía puesto su uniforme. Busco su capa oscura de Gryffindor y se la coloco, luego salió de la sala común.

Estaba haciendo mucho frio esa noche, tanto que su capa dejaba traspasar las ráfagas de viento congelado calando hasta sus huesos. Lily miro al cielo a través de una de las ventanas del castillo, había una luna creciente, suficiente para iluminar con una tenue luz los escondidos jardines cerca de a casa del guardabosque.

Dispuesta a seguir su camino hasta la torre de astronomía la joven de cabellos rojos pudo notar tres puntitos negros a la distancia, uno de ellos parecía huir de los otros dos, se notaba su esfuerzo por seguir corriendo, prácticamente ya se estaba arrastrando. Lily vio con consternación como los otros fueron más veloces y lo alcanzaron. Ella no podía creer lo que veía, su sangre hirvió por la injusticia, porque siempre eran muchos contra uno, acaso ya no había honor.

Lily corrió en sentido contrario a la torre de astronomía, tratando de llegar al lugar en donde estaban peleando, no sabía que iba a hacer una vez llegara, pero no podía detener su apresurado paso, cuando hubo bajado un largo trecho, ya las otras figuras habían desaparecido, solo una quedaba tirada en el suelo. Al acercarse lo suficiente para poder distinguir facciones pudo hacer una imagen mental, una imagen que dibujaba a la víctima como un joven de cabello oscuro y liso hasta los hombros y por el brillo que reflejaban parecían grasientos, tez blanca a la luz de la luna, alto y muy delgado…Snape. Ahora Lily estaba corriendo los últimos metros que quedaban, al llegar se quedó como petrificada frente a él.

\- Sev… - dijo la pelirroja en un hilo de voz. Era la primera vez en mucho tiempo que lo llamaba asi. Severus sintió como si un elixir cálido y regenerador corriera por sus venas, le encantaba que ella lo llamara asi.

Snape no abrió los ojos, pues estaban algo hinchados, pero sonrió de medio lado, todo lo que su ensangrentada boca lo dejaba.

\- Sev, porque estas asi…que paso... – Lily dejo escapar unos pequeños sollozos al ver al joven desangrándose en el suelo, se arrodilló a su lado para poder verlo mejor; uno de sus brazos estaba sangrando mucho, su cara estaba amoratada, y su respiración estaba acelerada, como si hubiera corrido un maratón.

Severus abrió levemente sus ojos, la miró. Era hermosa.

\- Lily… - decía Snape con dificultad – perdóname…

Ella gimoteó por la frustración. Cada vez que Lily había hablado con él en los últimos meses, siempre comenzaba con palabras de disculpa. Ella lo había perdonado, no sus acciones o a sus sádicos amiguitos, pero si a él. Porque era Snape, era el la primera persona que le hablo de la magia, la persona con quien pasaba sus veranos, su amigo…era al que ella…

Lily abrazo a Snape y este con dificultad correspondió a su abrazo. Él acaricio su cabello, dejando algunos rastros de sangre entre ellos.

\- Yo puedo perderlos a ellos… - susurro Snape al oído de Lily – pero no a mi mejor amiga – Lily tembló ante estas palabras y lo abrazo con más fuerza, Snape soltó un pequeño rugido, pero correspondió con fuerza a su agarre.

\- ¿Porque ellos hicieron esto? – dijo Lily

\- Abandoné el grupo – respondió el joven Severus – y ellos no pueden perdonar mi traición, he sido atormentado todo el mes por ellos,…aunque creo que llenan el vacío que Potter dejo este año. Ahora se comporta más decente…creo que quiere impresionarte… - pronuncio esto último con un deje de amargura.

\- Creo que lo golpes te dejaron tonto – dijo Lily separándose de él y dirigiéndole una mirada de reproche, el solo la miro – no importa lo que Potter sienta en estos momentos, eso no quita lo que hizo en los últimos años…

Snape no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando, era un bálsamo para su oídos lo insultos que Lily le dedicaba a James Potter.

\- Ahora tenemos que ir a la enfermería – ordeno Lily mientras intentaba levantar a Severus del suelo.

\- No – respondió Snape y Lily bufo.

\- Entonces vamos a tu sala común para qu-

\- No-

\- Entonces ¿Qué es lo que no quieres? – dijo algo desesperada la joven al ver que Snape se desangraba.

\- No quiero ir a la enfermería porque no quiero llamar la atención, y es mejor que no aparezca por esta noche cerca de los dormitorios de los Slytherin, a menos que quieras organizar mi funeral este fin de semana – farfullo mordazmente Severus, y Lily sintió un escalofrió recorrer su espalda al pensar todo lo que está sufriendo Snape – ayúdame a moverme de aquí.

\- Está bien –

Lily pasó el brazo de Severus por detrás de su cuello y le ayudo a caminar. Los dos chicos se establecieron en una pequeña habitación que se encontraba cerca de allí, estaba llena de instrumentos para el cuidado de las plantas de invernadero; guantes, cubre orejas, tijeras, sacos de tierra, y muchas cosa más que Lily no lograba descifra por la oscuridad del lugar. Ella realizo un pequeño encantamiento el cual creo pequeñas bolitas de fuego que se suspendieron en el aire, aclarando su visión.

\- Estaré a salvo aquí por esta noche – susurro Snape mientras se sentaba con dificultad en el suelo, su cara ere pétrea como siempre, no demostraba dolor a pesar de su condición – puedes irte, te veré mañana en Pociones – y agacho su cabeza para buscar dentro de su bolsillo y sacar un pequeño frasco con ungüento sanador.

\- Ahora soy yo la que debe decir no – ella se sentó a su lado y le arrebato el frasco de las manos al joven – te ayudare a curar tus heridas y cuando este mejor me iré.

Snape no podía levantar su rostro, estaba tan feliz que su boca no podía contener la sonrisa que se formaba en sus labios… no quería que ella la viera, no podía ser débil. La pelirroja comenzó a levantar la manga de Snape para aplicar el ungüento en su brazo izquierdo, que parecía el más afectado, pero se asustó al ver una especie de tatuaje el cual parecía que había sido tallado con un cuchillo en su piel… tenia forma de serpiente.

\- Pero… ¿Qué es esto? – Los ojos de Lily se desorbitaron.

\- No es nada importante – dijo Snape y trato de volver a acortar la marca, pero Lily se le impedía - se sintieron traicionados porque deje el grupo, asi que hicieron una pequeña maldición para que nunca olvidará a los mortifagos. La cicatriz nunca se borrara.

Lily no dijo nada, pero volvió a abrazarlo con fuerza por unos segundos. Se reincorporo y coloco mucho ungüento en su antebrazo, deslizando sus dedos con mucha gentileza. Snape sentía arde el brazo, y ni precisamente por la pomada, más bien las manos de Lily sobre su piel eran más que suficiente para eliminar cualquier dolor.

\- Creo que te debo esto – pronuncio Lily sin mirarlo, aplicando la pasta sanadora en los dedos del joven – por mi ellos te están golpeando... creo que te volviste un bicho raro entre tantos Slytherin sin corazón.

\- ¿Cómo me encontraste? – dijo Snape con algo de dureza, ignorando las palabras de Lily.

\- Solo fue suerte – respondió nuevamente sin mirarlo, mientras aplicaba la pastosidad en el cuello del joven. Snape gruño al sentir las manos de Lily allí.

\- No mientas – resoplo – vi a Potter dirigirse a la torre de astronomía, mientras trataba de escap- protegerme de Avery y Mulciber.

Solo quería que le ayudara con unas deberes, (puedes estarte quieto) asi que iba de camino para allá – comento Lily sin darle importancia, comenzando a aplicar al ungüento alrededor de los ojos del joven, sus miradas se encontraron.

\- Asi que ibas tu sola para allá –

\- Si – Lily mordió su labio inferior.

Al final termino de curar todas sus heridas. La joven le sonrió.

\- Lily – ella levanto la mirada.

Sus ojos se encontraron una vez más.

\- Gracias… - dijo Snape, mientras se acercaba y besaba la mejilla de la joven.

.

.

.


	3. Lirio

.

.

.

 **Cap. 03: Lirio**

.

Esa noche Lily debió haberse ido a su dormitorio, pero no lo hizo, permaneció al lado de Snape toda la noche, hablando de todo y nada a la vez, se habían perdido un verano entero, donde no se dijeron nada, a exención de los ruegos de Snape. Ella hablaba con emoción en su voz; sus viajes, sobre petunia, los hechizos que aprendió. Él solo escuchaba y opinaba en momentos que creía oportuno. Asi pasaron toda la noche hasta que se hicieron las cinco de la mañana y Snape le dijo a Lily que sería mejor irse antes de que los alumnos se despertaran y se formara un alboroto, ella estuvo de acuerdo y salieron juntos de allí.

Esa mañana Snape tenía un aspecto más sombrío y escalofriante de lo usual, algunos moretones no habían cedido ante el ungüento sanador casero, a lo cual se sumaban unas ojeras muy marcadas. Nadie dijo nada, no había amigos para comentar lo sucedido, solo cuchicheos de algunos alumnos como siempre. Lily se encontró con James en la clase de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras, se disculpó con él por no haber llegado a la torre de astronomía ayer en la noche y prometió ayudarlo en su hora libre después del almuerzo, el joven parecía decepcionado pero no dijo nada.

La etapa de exámenes estaba en pleno esplendor, todos estudiando y quedándose calvos por la presión. Snape bajaba las escaleras tratando de ir a la biblioteca, para retirar un libro de la sección prohibida, por lo menos le caía bien a la bibliotecaria. Pero Snape escucho una voz hablando tras los muros de un aula de clases.

\- Que mala suerte, James – Snape conocía esa voz.

\- Si – respondió otra persona – tenía planeado contarle todo, pero por alguna razón no llegó, viste sus ojeras de esta mañana.

\- Por supuesto, y también las de Quejicus – hablo nuevamente la otra voz, que Severus reconoció como la de Sirius Black – se estará metiendo nuevamente con ella…la estará atormentando de nuevo con eso de la sangre.

\- Si se atreve a llamarla asi una vez más se la vera conmigo – Snape sonrió de medio lado, ese era James Potter, tan arrogante como siempre.

\- Y conmigo también, pero que vas a hacer con respecto a lo otro – pronuncio Sirius.

\- Tendré que encontrar el momento adecuado – James dio un soplido de resignación, y Snape pudo escuchar unos pasos alejándose.

\- … _Pero que vas a hacer con respecto a lo otro…-_ Snape pensó en las palabras pronunciadas por Sirius, sin saber a lo que se referían, o quizás sí, pero su subconsciente le decía que no lo hiciera, pues muy en su interior pensaba que Lily ya había elegido…y un Gryffindor sería lo más adecuado.

La semana paso, y Snape y Lily se encontraban con frecuencia en los pasillos para hablar entre clases, ya no lo hacían en el gran comedor, porque las diferencias entre casas era cada vez más marcada, debido a que el señor tenebroso estaba al asecho y los Slytherin siempre eran sospechosos.

\- ¡Muy bien! ¡No esperaba menos de mi alumna estrella! – vociferó el profesor Slughorn a sus alumnos de Pociones - ¡Lily Evans, muy bien!,… tú también Snape – susurró lo último más para sí que para los demás. Horace Slughorn, el profesor interesado, tenía sentimientos encontrados con Snape, sabía que era excepcional en Pociones, pero no creía que fuera a hacer nada bueno con sus habilidades en el futuro.

\- Bueno mis apreciados estudiantes, nos vemos la semana que viene – continuo hablando Slughorn – no olviden realizar su ensayo sobre la poción Felix Felicis, ya les he dicho lo fascinante de esa poción (creo que no) pero bueno, ya hablaremos de ello después –

Los alumnos empacaron rápidamente sus partencias y salieron de allí, James le dedico una apesadumbrada sonrisa a Lily cuando sus ojos se encontraron, esta le correspondió con un una medio lado y un saludo de despedida a Sirius, Remus y Peter, para luego darle la espalda y dirigirse hacia donde estaba Snape.

\- Sev, ¿ya estás listo? – hablo Lily, viendo como Snape terminaba de empacar. Ella siempre lo esperaba después de clases de Pociones.

Los estudiantes seguían saliendo del aula, pero Severus y Lily se percataron que dos alumnos se quedaban rezagados, eran Mulciber y Avery. A Snape se le tensaron las facciones con odio, pero sintió como Lily quería ir a donde estaban ellos y enfrentarlos. Snape no pudo más que tomarla de la mano y tirar de ella fuera del aula de clases, los dos brabucones los seguían, pero Snape apresuró el paso, lo suficiente para no llamar la atención pero lo adecuado para alejarse de ellos. Cuando creyeron perderlos, estos aparecieron frente a sus narices.

\- ¿A dónde pensabas ir, Severus? – dijo Avery

\- A un lugar donde no pueda ver tu torcidos dientes- replico Snape y Avery saco su varita, pero Lily fue más rápida.

\- ¡Expelliarmus! – Lily desarmo a Avery al tiempo que lo expulsaba hacia atrás.

\- ¡Impedimenta! – Snape se ocupó de Mulciber.

Los dos jóvenes escaparon de allí, antes de que llegara algún profesor y se formaran una gran algarabía. Llegaron a un lugar fuera del castillo, lleno de árboles raquíticos y sin hojas, en esos momentos el frio de noviembre ahuyentaba a los estudiantes a salir de las cálidas salas comunes. Los dos jóvenes decidieron permanecer allí un rato. Se sentaron en el suelo ocultándose tras un viejo tronco.

La risa de Lily podía escucharse metros de distancia, estaba respirando de manera acelerada.

\- Sev,… eso fue… genial – pronunció Lily entrecortado por la emoción – viste la cara de Avery – se acercó más a Snape.

\- Si – dijo Snape mirando a todos lados con una expresión seria – pero baja la voz, que pueden escucharnos.

\- Sev, no seas tan austero – se quejó Lily.

\- No soy un austero, solo precavido – el cabello de Snape ocultaba su rostro como dos cortinas negras.

\- Si claro – profirió Lily.

\- Lily…. – Snape sonó cauteloso – has hablado con Potter en esta última semana.

\- Si –

\- Y… ¿de que hablaron? – Snape giro su cabeza hacia otro lado, dando poca importancia a su pregunta.

Lily se sonrojo.

\- ¿Porque quieres saber? ¿te dijo algo? ¿te molesto? – pronuncio Lily con tono de angustia en su voz.

\- Últimamente… no…pero escuche que te iba a decir algo muy importante – Snape esta vez bajo su cabeza.

\- Y lo hizo –

\- …-

\- Quería salir conmigo…-

\- Entonces tu…- Snape apretó los dientes.

Lily no respondió, pero tomo una bocanada de aire y la expulso con fuerza, sus mejillas comenzaron a teñirse de rojo. En un movimiento rápido capturo los labios de Snape.

Severus, que para esos momentos tenía la cabeza gacha, sintió la calidez de los labios de Lily sobre los suyo. Se impresionó y se echó para atrás, mirando con desconcierto a la joven, quien lo miraba con intensidad y seguridad.

\- Que…que – por primera vez en mucho tiempo Snape se había quedado sin habla

\- Le dije no… - respondió Lily con el rostro muy rojo – me gustas tú…

Lily empujo a Snape y se levantó de golpe, dispuesta a huir.

Snape se reincorporo, sujeto sus brazos.

\- ¿Qué dijiste? – musito Snape, con una cara de inflexibilidad, solo sus ojos estaban un poco más abiertos de lo normal, mirándola con fijeza. La facilidad con la cual Snape ocultaba sus emociones desesperaba a Lily.

\- No te lo repetiré – dijo Lily bajando la mirada, su cuerpo estaba temblando.

Snape tomo con su mano la mejilla de Lily y la obligo a mirarlo. Los ojos de ella eran realmente verdes, sin importar en que estación se encontraban, ellos se mantenían verdes y brillantes, como el verano.

Snape acerco su cara a la de Lily lentamente, ella creyó escuchar algo parecido a _me gustas_ salir de los labios de él, pero no estaba segura, simplemente cerró sus ojos, Snape se sintió complacido y seguro, tomo la cintura de Lily y la acerco hacia su cuerpo. Ella enredó sus brazos en el cuello de él. Snape la besaba con intensidad, algo salvaje, su estómago cosquilleaba, había esperado este momento durante mucho tiempo.

La cabeza de Lily se había inclinado ligeramente hacia atrás, mientras Snape la atrapaba entre sus largas y delegadas manos, ella estaba respondiendo con el mismo ímpetu que él, bajando sus manos para aferrándose a la túnica de Snape.

Ambos siguieron asi por un rato. Fue la primera ocasión en la cual la cara de Snape no era de un color cetrino, sino rojo, y sus labios no estaban maldiciendo a nadie, en vez de eso estaban ocupados descubriendo lo que pocos Slytherin había logrado en su vida. Amar.

Nadie los molesto, nadie podía verlos tras ese desolado paisaje alejados de todo y de todos.

.

.

.


	4. Slytherin y Gryffindor

.

.

.

 **Cap. 04: Slytherin y Gryffindor**

.

Las clases continuaron esa tarde y los compañeros pudieron notar en el rostro de Lily Evans una sonrisa que perduro durante todo el día. Incluso cuando se fue a los dormitorios de los Gryffindor, abrazaba su almohada riendo sola. Sus amigos pensaron que lo más seguro era que había inalado el humo de alguna poción mal hecha. Quizás para mañana se le pasaría, pero no fue asi, Lily Evans estaba cada día más alegre y alocada (más de lo normal en ella), ella realizaba sus deberes con maestría y en clase siempre sobresalía. Ella y James seguían quedando para hacer alguna tarea pendiente, y Snape seguía tan solitario y malhumorado como siempre. Nadie sospechaba lo que estaba pasando.

Snape y Lily no eran para nada una pegajosa pareja, sus personalidades eran únicas, él era algo sombrío pero blando al lado de ella, mientras que ella era alegre y divertida. Ambos decidieron mantenerlo en secreto, por lo cual se las ingeniaban para estar juntos, su lugar preferido era la biblioteca, que aunque atestada de gente por exámenes, siempre le proporcionaba algún rincón o espacio que les brindará intimidad.

Era de mañana en la biblioteca de Hogwarts, las ventanas estaban empañadas por el frio abrazador que trajo consigo el mes de diciembre, todo el lugar estaba casi vacío, los estudiantes en su mayoría habían ido a pasar las navidades con su familia, pero no Snape quien se encontraba en la biblioteca repasando algunos ingredientes de pociones. Usualmente el no regresaba a casa si estaba en sus manos evitarlo, asi que cada navidad la pasaba en la escuela de magia, aunque esta vez había una pequeña diferencia, el rostro de Snape, cubierto por dos cortinas de espeso cabello negro ocultaban la curvatura de sus labios, estaba… ¿feliz?, eso era muy extraño. Lily había decidido permanecer en Hogwarts para esas navidades, porque quería disfrutar del colegio lo más que pudiera en su séptimo y último año. Sumado a esto, James y su banda habían retornado a sus casas, lo cual significaba que no tenía que compartir a Lily con esa pandilla de…

De repente Lily lo alcanzo en aquel lugar. Antes de que él supiera que había sucedido, su mano estaba en la suya y ella respiraba en su oído '¿Qué vas a hacer esta navidades?'

\- Aun no lo decido, quizás repasare algún libro de Defensa contra las Artes Oscura – respondió Snape mientras giraba su cabeza de lado a lado para asegurarse que nadie los veía.

\- Eso es raro en ti… - dijo ella con sarcasmo - yo por mi parte pienso fugarme a Hogsmeade para celebrar mi última navidad en Hogwarts – pronuncio Lily con una sonrisa, Snape estaba acercándose a sus labios para besarla, pero Lily retrocedió un poco. Estaba jugando con él, le encantaba ver las arrugas surcar su frente cuando no conseguía lo que quería.

\- No quieres acompañarme – continuó ella.

\- No creo que sea apropiado ir a Hogsmeade sin una au-

Lily puso un dedo en los labios de Snape.

\- Eso quiere decir que me dejaras ir sola a ese frio lugar – Lily pronuncio dramáticamente.

\- Puedes elegir no incumplir las normas – repuso Snape, quien lo miraba con suspicacia.

\- No – ella fingió secarse una lagrima inexistente – ya veo que no me aprecias como tu novia.

\- Que tratas de conseguir – dijo Snape con fatiga.

\- Nada… nos vemos, Severus Snape – puso una mano en su boca y corrió detrás de otros estantes. Snape levanto una ceja.

\- Lily – Snape la llamó, y camino en la misma dirección por donde ella se había ido.

Snape se dirigió a la salida de la biblioteca con su libro de pociones en la mano, abrió la puerta de aquel lugar y llamo a Lily.

\- Dime, Sev – respondió Lily a su llamado, ella se encontraba esperando a Snape tras la puerta, el joven se quedó petrificado por un momento.

\- No me gusta romper las normas –

\- Lo sé – respondió ella

\- Pero si solo fuéramos un momento – continuo Snape - creo que no estaría mal.

Ella sonrió y sujeto su mano. Para ese momento ambos llevaban ropa muggle, ya que no era reglamentario el uniforme para esas fechas, se colocaron unas capas y guantes para el frio, Lily dejo una nota en su cama explicando que estaría estudiando en la biblioteca, por si alguien la buscaba (poco probable, porqué todas sus compañeras de cuarto habían retornado a casa), y se fue junto a Snape por un pasadizo secreto del Hogwarts que había descubierto en una de sus aventuras.

Ambos jóvenes llegaron a Hogsmeade, Lily tomo la mano de Snape y no se soltaron en todo el día, ni siquiera cuando Snape sentía que estaba siendo arrastrado por todo el lugar. Ellos vieron los aparadores, bebieron cerveza de mantequilla, compraron algunos dulces, Lily algunas plumas mágicas, Snape algunos libros. Regresaron a Hogwarts al oscurecer, para ese momento la nieve caía suavemente.

\- ¿No fue divertido? – pronuncio Lily, había nieve en su pelo y su cara estaba rosa por el frio.

\- Si lo fue – dijo Snape mirando fijamente sus impactantes ojos verde esmeralda, mientras retiraba con su mano libre algunos copos de nieve de su cabello.

\- Quieres que guarde alguna de esas cosas por ti – pregunto al ver que la mano de Snape estaba ocupada sosteniendo unos pesados libros.

\- Por favor, los de Slytherin son implacables con los traidores a las sangre –

\- Entonces sígueme –

Lily le indico a Snape que se resguardara a un lado mientras ella le decía el santo y seña a la dama gorda. Cuando el retrato se balanceo hacia adelante para dejarle pasar, ella tomo a Snape por el antebrazo y lo jalo para que entrara con ella.

\- Esto sí que es raro…raro y no permitido – dijo Snape fascinado de estar en la sala común de los Gryffindor.

\- Espero que no te conviertas en un espía de lo Slytherin o te las veras conmigo – pronunció ella con severidad.

\- Como si pudiera – bufo él – desearía que hubieras estado en Slytherin.

\- Y yo estaba casi segura que estarías en Gryffindor –

\- ¿Qué? ¿por qué? – pregunto Snape algo aturdido por lo que había escucha, al tiempo que subía una escaleras con Lily al lado. No había nadie por el lugar.

\- Puesss – ella coloco un dedo cerca de la comisura de sus labios, pensando muy bien su respuesta – creo que eres muy valiente, una de las personas más valientes que conozco, claro que a tu manera. Dejaste a los mortifagos, luchas con ellos todos los días y con tu familia… –

\- …- el solo la miraba detenidamente

Entiendo que estas muy orgulloso de tu casa Slytherin (yo lo estoy de la mía), pero pienso que si el sombrero hubiera elegido un poco después, estaríamos juntos.

Snape no dijo nada, pero sintió algo extraño en su estómago. Las cosas hubieran sido distintas, quizás se hubieran evitado muchas discusiones.

\- Estoy bien en Slytherin – termino por fin de decir Snape, mientras entraba en un cuarto y Lily cerraba la puerta detrás de ellos – es lo que yo quería, ¿o no?, estamos separados, pero solo por ahora. Solo hasta este año.

\- Es cierto. Aquí estarán seguras tus pertenecías – dijo ella sonriendo, tomo los libros de Snape y los comenzó a guardar en un baúl cerca de su cama….su cama.

Snape miro alrededor y se percató que había llegado de manera inconsciente al dormitorio de las mujeres, al cuarto donde dormía Lily. No podía pensar. Una sensación de hormigueo estaba corriendo por todo su cuerpo, paralizando sus brazos, piernas y su cerebro. Él generalmente apartaba ese tipo de pensamientos de su cabeza, ese tipo de pensamientos que implicaban quedarse a solas con ella.

\- ¿Este libro de pociones es nuevo? – pregunto ella, viendo el desgastado libro – pertenece al príncipe mestizo – leyó ella en una de las páginas. Lily miro a Snape de manera traviesa.

\- Olvide que estaba allí. Después te cuento – pronunció Snape apresuradamente, mientras caminaba con dificultad hasta donde estaba ella e intentaba quitarle el libro – dámelo.

\- No – aparto el libro antes que Snape lo alcanzara – es increíble, Sev, cuantas anotaciones, ¿son todas tuyas?

\- Lily - gruño Snape mientras intentaba tomar su libro pero Lily era más rápida. Ambos parecían que estuvieran bailando.

Cuando tuvo oportunidad él se abalanzó sobre ella, tomo su cintura con una mano para atraparla, mientras la otra se alzaba en el aire alcanzan el libro. Él miro hacia abajo topándose con la mirada de ella. La cara de ella estaba tan cerca que podía ver sus intensos y grandes ojos verdes detrás de sus largas pestañas. Snape no dijo nada, bajo su otra mano y soltó el libro al suelo, para poner sus brazos alrededor de ella, todo a lo largo de su espalda, coloco su cara en el cabello de Lily, y no había sitio a donde ir para ella sino contra él.

Lily emanaba una calidez relajante, y Snape sentía una sensación en sus entrañas, jamás había sentido algo parecido antes, esta vez era diferente a los veces que estaba con ella. Tiro aún más fuerte de Lily. El aparto su rostro del cuello de ella y su boca cayó sobre la suya, y la cabeza de ella se fue hacia atrás entre las manos de él. Severus hizo un ruido, y zumbo en su garganta. Lily podía sentir las manos de él en su cuello, en su espalda, en su cintura. Las manos de Lily estaban juntas al frente de ellos, como una barrera. Él la había tomado desprevenida. Snape pareció notarlo y se apartó por un segundo.

\- ¿Estas… bien? – dijo entrecortado, tratando de enfocarse. Paso su mano por sus oscuros cabellos apartándolos hacia atrás. Lily miro el rostro de Snape, había algo extraño en su ojo, estaban más brillantes de lo normal.

\- Pervertido – susurro Lily en los labios de Snape y comenzó a tocar su cuello, para atajar sus labios contra los de ella.

Ella estaba trazando una línea debajo del pecho de Snape, este deseaba ser más extenso y ancho, no quería que ella se detuviera. Lily tocaba a Snape suavemente, con manos temblorosas, no sabía exactamente qué estaba haciendo, pero una vez que había empezado era difícil detenerse. Ella metió su mano debajo de la camisa de Snape, y cuando este sitio los dedos en su estómago hizo un ruido entre sus labios, como si estuviera herido.

Él la sostuvo y la llevo hacia adelante, empujándola hacia atrás, sus pies titubeaban, no podían separarse, cuando llegaron al borde de la cama de Lily ella se tumbó sobre esta y se arrastró a una esquina donde había varias almohadas, Snape cayo contra ella en la esquina de la cama.

Severus quería ver sus ojos pero era tan difícil estando tan cerca.

\- Lily… - susurro

\- Mmm… - ella musito suavemente.

\- Te amo –

Lo miro, sus ojos estaban brillantes y negros.

\- Yo también – le dijo ella.

Snape recorrió su mano hacia la cintura y de nuevo a la espalda, capturando el suéter debajo de su pulgar. Lily suspiro. Él empujo el suéter hacia arriba y, después, sin pensarlo él también se sacó su camisa negra. Snape no era notablemente musculoso, pero era firme y bien formado, los músculos se curvaban alrededor de sus hombros, sobre sus brazos, a través de su pecho, Lily lo contemplo por un segundo. Luego Snape recostó su desnudo torso contra el de ella. La cara de Lily se arrugo y provoco que Snape enloqueciera. Él besaba su cuello, su escote. Se sentía tan bien tenerla para él, incluso mejor de lo que esperaba. Snape respiraba con fuerza, no podía conseguir suficiente aire.

La rodilla de Snape estaba atrapada entre las piernas de Lily. Ella arqueo la espalda y él cerró los ojos.

.

.

.


	5. Serenidad (Epílogo)

.

.

.

 **Cap. 05: Serenidad (Epílogo)**

Diez años después…

Hojas de árboles color naranja bailaban con la helada briza de octubre, las calles estaban desoladas en esos momentos. Una página vieja del diario _El Profeta_ danzaba junto a las hojas. Si cualquier mago se detuviera leerlo, se percataría que era de hace dos años atrás, la tinta estaba corrida, como si la hubieran utilizado para envolver algún objeto, pero todavía se podía entender lo que decía:

 _ **Fin de la Guerra.** _

_La guerra de miedo y exterminación ha llegado a su fin, Lord Voldemort o como sus aliados lo llamaban "El Señor Tenebroso" ha caídodespués de intensas batallas y bajas de aliados. Muchos magos arriesgaron su vida para obtener los horrocruxes de Voldemort, que eran pedazos de su alma almacenados en objetos valiosos. Toda esta búsqueda que desencadeno en la muerte del innombrable fue ideada por uno de los magos más grandes de todos los tiempo Albus Dumbledore, que dedico parte de su vida a descifrar el enigma que era el sanguinario Lord Voldemort. Como era de esperar los mortifagos están ahora tras las gélidas paredes de Azkaban y el mundo mágico al fin puede respirar tranquilidad._

 _Escrito por: Martha Newman._

El periódico siguió flotando hasta que choco con la cara de un hombre que pasaba por allí. Furioso la arrojo a un lado y siguió caminando. Este estaba vestido completamente de negro, sus grasientos cabellos azabache bajaban como dos cortinas tapando su rostro y la capa que llevaba puesta le daba el aspecto de ser un solitario murciélago gigante surcando aquella calles.

El sol estaba a punto de extraviarse al borde del horizonte cuando este llego a su casa.

\- ¡Papi! – grito una pequeña niña de unos cinco años, de largos y lisos cabellos negros. Se abalanzó sobre Snape, la pequeña tenía unos hermosos y grandes ojos color verde.

Snape la tomo en brazos y la llevo dentro de la casa. El interior de la vivienda era acogedor, no era una casa grande, pero era lo suficiente cómoda para sus habitantes, casi todas las paredes estaban cubiertas por estantes llenos de libro, en su mayoría de empastado negro y marrones. Unos muebles color crema combinaban a la perfección con la mesita color caoba que estaba en el centro de todo.

Severus dejo a su hija en el suelo y ella corrió cerca de la chimenea a seguir jugando con los pequeños juguetes que flotaban y arrojaban confeti. Snape miro a la pequeña por un segundo, con una expresión imperturbable, para luego ir a la cocina.

\- Al fin llegas – decía una joven mujer de cabellos rojo oscuro, que se encontraba sentada en la mesa escribiendo una carta con una pluma que se movía mágicamente sobre el papel - ¿Y?

\- Conseguí trabajo en Hogwarts como profesor – hablo Snape mientras se quitaba los guantes y se sentaba al lado de su esposa – pero no en el puesto que esperaba.

\- ¿y cual materia vas a dar? –

\- Pociones – Snape hizo una mueca.

\- Serás un excelente profesor de pociones – dijo Lily con una hermosa sonrisa – … no hay nadie que supere al príncipe mestizo.

\- Lily – exclamo Snape – no repitas ese nombre.

\- Está bien – dijo Lily pero su expresión daba a extender otra cosa - … después de todo no quiero que el príncipe mestizo me ataque de nuevo – continuo.

Snape no podía creer que Lily siguiera molestándolo con eso. Después de todo aquella vez no habían consumado nada (no obstante le tomo mucho poder mental contenerse), además fue un momento de debilidad...aunque las siguiente vez sí lo hicieron. Snape sonrió de medio lado ante aquel pensamiento.

\- ¿A quién le escribes? - pregunto Snape tratando de cambiar de tema.

\- A James Potter – dijo Lily y Snape sintió una punzada en el hígado (¿una punzada de odio?) - le estoy agradeciendo por el regalo que le envió a Selene. Y felicitando a su hijo Harry (lindo nombre) por conseguir montar una escoba a tan corta edad. Creo que tiene talento.

\- Mmm…- musito él, no quería profundizar en el tema de James, aun le guardaba algo de rencor.

\- No te pongas asi, Sev. James ya es otra persona – dijo Lily, al tiempo que se levantaba de la mesa y con un movimiento de su varita recogía los papeles – ven, es hora de cenar. ¡Selene Snape ve a lavarte las manos!

.

.

 **FIN**

.

.

.


End file.
